


渴望诞生

by blackwhale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers killing each other, Gen, Multi, Other, Unspeakable and distorted family relations
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwhale/pseuds/blackwhale
Summary: 灵感来源于MARETU的うみたがり。“ 即使活着再痛苦，只要能与你相遇，我也渴望诞生于世。”
Relationships: Frozen!Chara/Frozen!Frisk, Frozen!Frisk/Frozen!Sans, Neige/North
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想做手书的，但无奈太废了。  
> 所以尝试把想做的剧情写出来。  
> 之前发过大概的剧情所以可能看着有点眼熟（）。

Neige的母亲在去年春天的时候死去了，而在今年冬天，父亲新娶的妻子就给他带来了一个弟弟。

  
小婴儿这会儿乖乖地躺在摇篮里打着瞌睡，Neige避开还在争吵着孩子该归谁来照顾的父母们，躲进了原本作为仓库的婴儿房。

  
门一关，那些争论声全部被隔绝在外了。作为原仓库的房间只有一扇排风口用处的小窗，屋内不知是为了节省能源还是为了小孩子睡觉并没有准备其他光源，从小窗挤进来的光线刚好铺在婴儿床上，他的弟弟North就睡在那儿，被那仅有的光笼罩着。

  
Neige从门口的阴影中走进那束光里，看着襁褓里的弟弟。小孩子脸上的绒毛在光里糊成一团柔软的云，仿佛可以随意捏成任何喜欢的形状。那样纤细柔软的脖颈，就算同样身为孩子的自己也是能够轻易折断的。这个新生命会让他在家里的位置更加难堪，反正那两个不打算负责的父母也会庆幸不用再来互相推脱抚养责任了不是？他们不会怪罪下来，这对于双方都是轻松有利的事，只需要握住那柔软的脖子……

  
婴儿床的护栏有点高，凑近了床边仿佛一头埋进了一片奶香味的云朵里。明明那个女人一次都没给他喂过奶。Neige在心里想着，嘴角僵硬着没能笑出来。他踮起脚将手伸过去，在就要触到那孩子的时候，颤抖的指尖突然被一团温软抓住。

  
Neige被吓到猛地抬头看向被子里的婴儿，North，他的弟弟，完全没有被这些动静扰到哭泣，而是睁开眼，握住了他伸过来的手指尖，抓住了即将要杀死自己的手，然后用那双润着水的蓝眼睛对着Neige笑起来。

  
Neige愣愣地看着那个笑容好久，张张嘴发现喉咙里一个音节都发不出，本能让他想要回应那个笑容，却只能硬邦邦地扯起嘴角，笑不出来，呼吸不了。本该掐住North脖子的手收回来胸前紧抓住Neige自己的衣领让他低下头，从咽喉深处传出了小兽被杀死时的声音，勒紧脖子的感觉太难受了，甚至痛苦到他止不住眼泪，最后在他弟弟的床边抽泣起来。


	2. Chapter 2

家里的肉快要吃完了。

  
地下缺少光源的情况种植谷物来获取食物来源已经不可行了，大部分的食物逐渐转变为可以随时捕食到的动物肉类，但如此的情况仍然只会让饿肚子的人越来越多……

  
Neige一直拒绝着吃肉，并不是说想要将肉让给他还在成长期的弟弟North，而是单纯地拒绝。父母并不会管这些，或者说甚至还庆幸着可以省下一些食物，至于North，就更加看不懂哥哥在饭桌上时神情下的心思了。

  
但这个年纪的小孩子不会再往深处细想那么多也是好事，North朝蹲坐在雪地里的Neige的背影冲过去一把抱住，“Neige！”抱住的一瞬间他感觉到Neige的身体似乎因为自己的接触僵了一下，但似乎听出是North后又恢复正常了。

  
“不要这样突然从背后来吓我啊……”Neige边回头对着North抱怨着，边将抚摸着花瓣的手收回口袋里。

North顺着Neige手的方向看去才发现雪地里有一株嫩黄的花朵，突兀地支棱在一片雪白之中摇摇欲坠，雪花落下来都能把它压垮的可怜样。地下世界不可能有这样的花朵，能够把呼吸都冻结住的地表也不会有，也只有在这地下与地表连接处的门口才会有这样脆弱的生命。

  
“你要带上这朵花去外面吗？”North继续抱着哥哥的肩膀，还将脑袋往脖子窝里凑近了点，仔细地看着那朵花问道。

  
Neige张了张嘴刚准备回答，有人走过来打断了这次兄弟谈话，去地表狩猎的队伍马上就要出发了。

Neige从那朵花面前站起来，一手提起放在旁边的背包背上，调整背带位置时一旁还在看着的North突然开口：“哥，你的手套呢？”

  
还在提拉着肩带松紧程度的手一顿，Neige只能摸了摸自己的衣服口袋，对North露出了无奈的微笑。

  
“你又忘在家里了！这次可是要去地面啊！”North叹了一口气，看着对面笑嘻嘻的脸又只能低下头摘下自己的手套递过去，“反正都是一样的尺寸，我回家就拿你的戴好了。”

  
Neige将手套接过去戴好后给了弟弟一个拥抱，“谢谢。”他在North耳边小声地说，North对这突然的主动拥抱有些吃惊，但想了想也是因为要出远门Neige才会这样吧，于是回抱住他的哥哥：“路上小心。”

  
结束拥抱后Neige也该去追上去地面的队伍了，最后他站在门口朝North笑着摆摆手：“回家去吧，没戴手套也怪冷的。”雪花把Neige的半个身子都遮得模糊不清了，只有红手套在密密的雪里格外显眼，North看着他的哥哥头也不回地踏了出去，逐渐消失在门外的白茫茫中。


	3. Chapter 3

到底是哪一步弄错了呢？

  
Frisk站在怪物当中，他们都在笑着，为他的这一路上的善举，为他成为了他们的朋友，为他最后选择留下来的决定，所有人都表现得非常开心。妈妈甚至都拿出绣着逐梦标志的手帕悄悄地擦眼泪，高个儿的骷髅边跺着脚抱怨着他的兄弟这个时候还在说笑话边忍不住地抹眼眶，Undyne笑声洪亮地约定着之后的安顿行程，连一向内向到不会在公共场合中说话的Alphys都露出了难得高兴的神情，所以为什么……

  
“Frisk，我想走到这一步的你，也该知道这件事了。”Asgore从怪物中走出来，站到他的面前。国王的脸色就如Frisk第一次和他战斗时一样严肃，让人类无法拒绝地随着怪物国王的脚步走过去。

  
“Tori也许和你提到过，也许没有，但我还是觉得需要告诉你。在你之前到来的人类们……”Asgore低沉的声音直接响彻在Frisk的脑内，但此时他无法思考那段话语的意思。心脏在胸腔咚咚作响，Frisk仿佛回到了小时候自己的房间内，他知道自己一直在寻找的东西就在某处，也能隐隐感觉到距离得越来越近。

  
“Chara，和你一样选择留下来的孩子，他本是我们的希望。”国王在他面前停住了脚步，侧身让开视线让Frisk看到冰块中的人形。

  
“我和Tori对此都非常高兴，Asriel更是，那时谁也不会想到Chara患上了那样严重的病……”和普通的大块蓝色冰不一样，透明的质地让Frisk连那细碎的头发丝都能看清楚，还有那围巾上卷起的线头，撕掉了一半标签的红色手套，他的哥哥就睡在那凝固的时间中，紧闭着双眼连睫毛都不曾因他的到来颤动睁开。

  
“病痛夺走了Chara的生命，然后人类夺走了Asriel的。”这就是自己一直寻找着的，一路靠着死亡铺路挖出的真相。

  
“因为这件事，怪物们才会对人类报以这样的态度。但你的到来再次证明了并不是所有的人类都是敌人。”到底是哪一处选错了？为了弥补之前初来乍到时杀死了几只怪物的“错误”，这次他原谅了所有的怪物，这应该是最好的完美结局了，不会再遇到雪崩，不会回到地下，大家都活着，为什么只有……

  
“Chara一直觉得怪物应该去到更加适合生存的地方，但我们觉得没有必要了，只要有他在，一切都是能够忍受下去的。现在的你对于我们来说也是一样的，Frisk，非常感谢你能选择留下来。”Asgore说完这最后的致谢，终于如释重负地微笑起来，他轻轻拍了拍站在冰块前Frisk的肩膀。

  
还在嬉笑讨论着的怪物们也围了过来，Undyne一伸手到人类的头顶好好揉弄了一会儿：“怎么样？小子，是打算住我家还是Papyrus家？”

  
不应该是这样啊。

  
“嘿！Undyne！这还需要考虑吗！当然是我Papyrus舒适又美丽的家了！”那位友善的骷髅立马跳出来喊道。

  
要怎样选择，怎样做才能见到真正存在的他？

  
温柔的Toriel替Frisk隔开那些吵闹兴奋的怪物们，并用毛茸茸的爪子轻柔地摸了摸他的头顶：“Frisk想要住哪儿都可以哦，我也给你准备好了房间。”

  
如果找不到哥哥，那选择的这条路线果然就是错误的吧？

  
“kid……”

  
怪物们的议论声在Frisk耳边远去，周边的一切重新隐到了黑暗里，摆在眼前的按钮中红色的决心成为了暗处唯一的光源，他毫不犹豫地按了下去。


	4. Chapter 4

“你不会理解他们被杀死时的心情。”Sans召唤出冰刺向雪地里的目标捅过去，在人类躲开后迅速调转好龙骨炮的角度朝其张开嘴，被冰墙冲开的雪花飞到空中激起了一小片雾。Sans站在冰墙一边，冰面上映照着对方模糊的影子，他已经越来越难击中人类了，仿佛对方能够预测到自己的攻击形式一般，胸腔内发着光的灵魂感受到的难受无疑不证明人类使用了那种“力量”。

  
透明冰墙那边人影的手动了动，似乎是调整了一下冰锥的抓握方式。Sans眯起眼睛强行让自己打起精神来应对人类可能的下一步行动，就听到那孩子的声音隔着冰块传来：“不需要理解也能知道。”

  
“什么……”

  
Sans还在疑惑时，对面的声音继续说了下去：“‘为什么要这么做？’，‘还想一起去玩’，‘成为朋友’，‘去死吧’，‘下地狱去吧’，‘人类果然是这样’，差不多都是这一类。”

  
“太简单易懂了。”平稳的语调安静地叙述着事实，与这声音一同行动的还有从Sans的背后扎了过来的冰锥，猝不及防他只来得及偏头避开直接对着眼睛来的锥尖，最后刺进Sans的毛领帽衫里将他钉在冰墙上。骷髅上的冷汗都冒了出来，眼前的人类离他很近，他能看到对方深蓝色的眼睛里呈现出自己的灰色倒影。

  
Sans下意识地发动攻击，带着冰凌的骨头从地面冲上来，冰墙两边的龙骨炮也蓄势待发。一道蓝光后却仍然没有看到人类的身影，Sans左右张望了一番，因危机感而提起的警惕心并没有放下，长久以来都靠着Gaster Blaster来撑起整场战斗，平时能够放出一块完整的冰墙拖到现在只能勉强造出一些尖刺。他必须把握住时机，不能再这样耗下去了。

  
但这一次并没有给他多少能够再次找到人类所在地方的时间。还没等Sans将帽子上的冰锥从冰层里拔出来，颈骨被猛地勒紧，他被重新拉回到冰墙上。

  
骷髅不需要呼吸，但脖颈上承受到的逐渐收紧的力度也能够直接压断他的骨头。细细的手骨在空中挥舞着，Sans抓住勒在骨头上的布料挣扎起来，不过最终也无济于事。

  
听到骨头碎裂的声音后North松开了手，本该提示LV升级至20的旁白却迟迟没有出现，North打开显示栏，浮现在眼前的透明信息栏的背景里却映照出另一个人影。North抬头看去，边抖开被拧成绳子的围巾，灰尘和雪沫混在空中，人影的清晰度丝毫没有被影响，他意识到那不是幻觉。

  
Neige，他的哥哥，真正地站在那儿。他张了张嘴想喊出那个悬在舌尖的名字，却被灰尘呛咳到发不出声。North只能迫不及待地朝着那个身影迈出一步，他的哥哥出声制止了他。

  
“够了。”

  
“我放弃再相信你会变成更好的人了。”


	5. Chapter 5

决心要杀死亲人是不易的选择，更何况这之前还要杀死自己唯一的搭档。

  
怪物死去之后不会有尸体存在这一点还是很好打理的，不像人类在火化后还有那沉甸甸的一罐。Frozen留下来的也只有一小捧灰尘和他的灰白色外套而已，拿在Neige手上轻飘飘的，像妈妈留给他的丝巾，Azzy递过来的花朵，这两样最后都被他送进了坟墓里，就像现在的Frozen一样。

  
不过也幸好有了Frozen的那个请求，虽然下手的时候又是另一回事，但现在的Neige好歹还有拥有了LOVE得以支撑起实体存在，总算是可以给Frozen好好地埋葬了。

  
拥有实体之后Neige摸着在雪地里挖了好久，直到手指冻得通红发痛才想起来可以拿树枝当铲子，大概是幽灵当太久给忘了，果然什么都得习惯一会儿才能运用自如，就像Tori当时教给他的魔法一样。

  
Neige捏着冻红的手搓了搓，熟练地从掌心摸出一个完整的冰刀，除了刀柄的部分有些粗糙之外其他都还算完美，够用就好。

  
在将灰烬和外套好好放妥在雪洞里后，Neige拿着那把冰刀在附近的树上割下两条小枝丫，准备给这个不算正式的墓地立上最后的墓碑。树枝徒劳地在雪地上划拉了几下，无论怎样搭建都实在简陋到看不下去，或者说根本就不应该折下这枝条。Neige逐渐抓紧了手，折断部分的裂刺扎在掌心的刺痛感让他突然没由来地想到：已经没办法好好还回去了。

  
他只能站起来，看着这个在树底下堆起来的白色墓碑，半晌后又蹲下去重新挖出一个小坑洞将那两撇嫩枝埋了进去。再起来的时候几乎逃似地跑走了，Neige一路跑出了原本Frozen躲藏在其中，现在又成了最后据点的树林，冲得太狠吸进的冷风让他的胸腔内部都是一片凉意，明明还是幽灵时在暴风雨中都可以安然自若的。

  
Neige知道要在哪儿找到自己的兄弟，虽然总是意见相左，但在某些方面却又能奇妙地对上。况且现在空无一人的地上，能去的地方也只剩下结界边缘了。

  
North就站在结界边缘，周围已经是空旷一片，没有针叶林，也没有怪物们，只有雪和濒临破碎的结界。Neige看着他的兄弟站在雪地的背影，猜不出他的想法，也摸不清自己此时的心情，只能沉默地迈步过去。

  
实体踩在雪地上不像幽灵那样悄无声息，雪花被踩到挤压在一起的闷响声很快让North注意到了。他转过身，看着对自己举起刀的哥哥，没有做出任何动作，眼睛的蓝色被风中的雪花遮掩得模模糊糊了，所以Neige毫不犹豫地将刀捅进了他的脖子。


	6. Chapter 6

坦白来说，用刀刃划开自己兄弟脖子的感觉不算太糟糕，至少没有Neige想象的那么难以忍受。

  
液体涌进气管里的咕噜声把划开血肉的声音掩盖过去了，Neige看着North捂住了脖子，血液还是无法抑制地喷涌出来，他很快就倒了下去，红色在雪地上蔓延开。

  
Neige忍不住随着蹲下去，几乎是扑倒在那片被血泌染了的雪地里。North已经逐渐没力气继续按住出血口了，蓝眼睛里的光一晃一晃，如风中残烛一般，却在彻底熄灭之前直直地看着Neige，似乎想在最后说点什么。

  
Neige看着他的嘴唇动了动，脖颈处便涌出一大股血液，汇入气管中又是引起一连听着都窒息的泡沫声。他连咳嗽都无法发出了，那些倒灌进去的血如同罪孽将他的话语权剥夺了干净，无法反驳，无法辩解，无法诉说。

  
但Neige还是很想问他为什么。为什么杀害怪物，为什么反复重置，为什么想要知道真相，为什么要来寻找，为什么要出生。

  
这些疑问从North出生一直累积到现在，压得他开不了口，Neige本打算将这些永远带进坟墓里的，现在却被North唤醒了，可还是得不到答案。

  
为了在这样寒冷的天气里抓稳武器早就把手套摘下来了，North也是如此。想来也是讽刺至极，如果有手套还能更好地捂住伤口，说不定还能还击几下。现在只能感受着血液涌出滑过指缝地漏出来，Neige看着North指尖被血液沾染到橙色的血膜，视线无论移到哪儿都是充斥着红色红色，红色的，糊着血的手向他伸过来。

  
Neige接过来紧握住，North的手心里浸满了血，稍微用力捏紧都能滴落下来。相握着的手就着粘稠的血液混合在一起，像一个沾着血的吻。Neige只觉得耳边被风雪吹得隆隆作响，明明已经感受不到冷，而North的手心热得几乎灼伤了他，直到最后那双蓝眼睛还是那样看着，却什么都没能听到。

  
Neige想着：“我究竟想要得到怎样的回答呢？”

  
雪体坍塌下来的声音把话语完全盖了过去。

—完—


End file.
